national_treasure_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Episode 1 is the first episode of National Treasure. It aired on September 20, 2016 on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom, and on March 1 on Hulu in the United States. Synopsis Paul Finchley is one half of a popular comedy double-act with a successful career spanning several decades. However, his life is turned upside down when he is arrested after an accusation of rape in the 1990s. Summary After an awards ceremony, veteran comedian Paul Finchley is arrested on suspicion of raping Rebecca Thornton in 1993. This has a hard impact on him and his family. His Catholic wife, Marie, is horrified and his drug addict daughter, Dee, cannot take it in. Paul's life goes into a downward spiral as he is dropped from his presenting duties and to make matters worse, he faces more charges as more women come forward, including an under-age victim. Plot Paul Finchley presents a lifetime achievement award to his comedy partner, Sir Karl Jenkins at the Broadcast Gold Awards 2016. Backstage, Paul and Karl talk. When Karl asks after Paul's wife, Marie, he mentions that she is not hear because it is not Paul getting the award. Karl offers Paul the award, telling him that it is for both their work, but Paul declines telling him he truly deserves it. Paul later meets with Simon, Tom, and Freddie before taking a cab home. The driver convinces him to say some of his famous lines. Before entering the house, he meets his neighbour, Dan, putting his bins out. Paul discusses the evening with Marie before going to bed. However, Paul cannot sleep and ends up getting up in the middle of the night and googling himself. At breakfast the next morning with his grandchildren, Frances and Billy, Detective Inspector Palmer arrives. She informs Paul that an allegation of rape has been made against him, and presents a warrant to search the premises. Paul asks Marie to call Simon, and Palmer apologises that she was unaware that his grandchildren were at the property. Paul is taken to the police station via car, past Dan and the police team assigned to search his property. Paul meets his lawyer sent by Simon, Jerome, and is questioned by the police over his family and sexual history. Paul learns that the allegation comes from Rebecca Thornton, who claims he raped her on the set of the film Japes on the 8th of December, 1993. After the interview, Paul is bailed and released to return home. At home, Marie tells him the police took a lot of materials, including their computers. Marie was shown that Paul had been looking at porn on his laptop and phone. Marie is disgusted and refuses to let him go to the bedroom to lie down. While she might have turned a blind eye to his extramarital affairs, she cannot accept this. Karl arrives to see Paul and offer his support. Karl was also interviewed by the police. Later, Paul asks Marie to believe that he did not rape anyone, and Marie says she believes him. Jerome arrives in the middle of the night to tell Paul that the press have the story. Paul holds an impromptu press conference to state his innocence and to tell them he is working with the police. He asks they keep his family out of situation, as they have always chosen to stay out of the limelight. Paul goes to visit his daughter, Dee, who is in a halfway house due to a drug addiction. Their relationship is fractious. Leaving the house, he makes a phone call on a public phone to arrange a meeting with a prostitute, Georgina, for the full night. Paul meets with Simon, Tom, and Freddie over the future of his game show, Smuggle. They inform him that they are looking for a replacement host. Arriving home, Marie is worried because she was unable to contact him. Paul tells her where he was, and admits to being with a prostitute. Paul and Marie meet with Jerome and Gerry, a former police officer who will be helping them. They review the police findings, and inform them that seven further women have come forward due to the newspaper stories. One of them is Christina Farnborough, their former babysitter, who is alleging sexual assault but not rape. Due to her age at the time, the police want to question Paul again. Cast (In order of appearance) *Robbie Coltrane as Paul Finchley *Vivienne Bell as Stella *Tim McInnerny as Sir Karl Jenkins *Jeremy Swift as Simon *Sam Hoare as Tom *Ben Lloyd-Hughes as Freddie *Ronnie Fox as Taxi Driver *Graeme Hawley as Dan *Julie Walters as Marie Finchley *Renaee-Mya Warden as Frances *William Wright-Neblett as Billy *Nadine Marshall as DI Palmer *Babou Ceesay as Jerome *Andrea Riseborough as Danielle Finchley *Rosaling Eleazar as Georgina *Mark Lewis Jones as Gerry *Robert Webb as Himself *Alan Carr as Himself *Frank Skinner as Himself Category:Episodes